


The Crown of the Summer Court

by LouMip



Category: Arthur/Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouMip/pseuds/LouMip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vị vua vĩ đại của tộc yêu tinh đã băng hà, giờ đây, họ cần tìm người thừa kế và nơi người ấy được nêu tên là… Camelot.</p><p> Những ứng cử viên sáng giá nhất sẽ chiến đấu tranh giành vương miện.</p><p> Nhưng tại sao lại là Camelot?</p><p> Nó phải là Camelot bởi…</p><p>Một ứng cử viên đang ở đây…</p><p>Merlin!</p><p>“Tôi không muốn làm vua của các người.”</p><p>“Cậu không có quyền từ chối. Một người sẽ được chọn để sát cánh bên cậu.”</p><p>“Cậu ấy chọn tôi”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crown of the Summer Court

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Crown of the Summer Court](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5614) by astolat. 
  * Inspired by [The Crown of the Summer Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40561) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [The Crown of the Summer Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40561) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * A translation of [The Crown of the Summer Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40561) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Author: astolat

Edit: Mip

Cast:Arthur Pendragon/ Merlin

*The author has given me permission to translate this fic into Vietnamese

Re: The crown of the summer court

of course! I give blanket permission for translations :) I love it if you post it at the AO3 and link to the story there (http://archiveofourown.org/works/40561) so I can link back! <3

I also post this fiction in http://thuydaucac.wordpress.com/

Enjoy.

Arthur cúi người xuống, lên nỏ chờ con mồi bước gần hơn, cho tới khi Merlin gọi, “Arthur”, và con vật bé nhỏ vội nhảy đi, anh đứng phắt dậy đuổi theo hạ gục nó, sau đó đứng lên nhìn chằm chằm đầy giận dữ.

“Merlin, ta biết ngươi thích thịt nai.” Arthur nói, lúc Merlin lách người qua bụi cây, khoảng mười đến hai mươi con nai chạy mất như sương mù tan biến trong không khí “Ngươi ăn ngấu nghiến như lợn vậy.”

“Tôi không có.” Merlin phẫn nộ

“---Như lợn,’’ Arthur khẳng định “Lần nào cũng thế, ngươi có thể ngừng việc phá hoại cuộc đi săn của ta bằng mấy cái lý do vớ vẩn được không.”

“Đức vua bảo tôi đến đón ngài.” Merlin tiếp, tông giọng mạnh mẽ đến nỗi không đảo mắt, nhưng hãy đợi cho cậu ấy quay lưng lại. “Ông ấy bảo rằng ngài nên thay lễ phục và gặp ông ấy ở Đại Sảnh, có đại sứ từ Cung Điện Mùa Hè muốn diện kiến.”

“Yêu tinh?” Arthur ngờ vực “Thôi được, đi xách con nai đó về đây.’’

“Cái gì? Ngài muốn tôi đem nó về ư?” Merlin nhìn con vật “Máu sẽ dính đầy người tôi mất”

“Chính xác” Arthur hớn hở “Là ngươi chứ không phải ta bị dính máu vào người.”

“Ngài mặc đồ da thuộc, đằng nào chẳng thay” Merlin nói “Còn quần áo của tôi đều giặt hết rồi, nên nếu ngài vẫn muốn tôi có mặt ở buổi chầu…”

“Có kẻ ngả ngớn như ngươi khiến ta trông thật ngu ngốc vì đã giữ lại một tên hầu vô dụng” Anh ấn cái nỏ ống tên vào tay Merlin, bước qua xốc con nai lên vai. Merlin mất hai giờ lảo đảo trở lại Camelot do sức nặng nơi chiến lợi phẩm rồi vứt chúng sang một bên.

Arthur đặt chúng vào bếp để tỏ lòng biết ơn, các đầu bếp có vẻ quá khích, Arthur bắt đầu tin yêu tinh đang thật sự ở đây 

“Tôi không hiểu nổi, yêu tinh là… sinh vật huyền bí có pháp thuật” Merlin hỏi, mang theo cái bồn gỗ và trang phục lên gác “Tại sao họ được phép, nếu…”

“Tin ta đi, cha ta cũng muốn đá họ ra khỏi vương quốc lắm “ Arthur vừa nói vừa cởi chiếc áo chẽn bằng da. Anh vứt nó vào một góc rồi ngồi xuống cởi giày ra trong lúc Merlin đổ nước vào bồn và bắt đầu lau người cho anh ta “Nhưng chúng ta không thể. Nơi ở của yêu tinh không giống bình thường, nó xuyên suốt cả Albion- thậm chí họ còn có lối vào Eire. Xúc phạm họ và ngươi sẽ thấy một quân đoàn kẻ thù đi dạo sau dãy đồi đất nước mình, vì vậy người dân phải cống nạp những cống phẩm đẫm máu.”Anh ủ rũ nói thêm, cho phép Merlin ẩn mình ngửa ra phía sau để chăm sóc cổ và cằm.

“Đó là lí do họ tới đây?”

“Không” Arthur nói “Chúng ta gửi cống vật trước cánh cổng ở đồi Danbury mỗi lễ hội Samhain, ta không nhớ họ từng đến trước kia. Lấy áo cho ta, cái màu đỏ ấy”

_______

Cha của anh đã ngồi sẵn trên ngai vàng, mở mắt trừng trừng nhìn đám người thảo luận đầy hào hứng.

“Có biết họ muốn gì không?” Arthur ngồi xuống cạnh ông

“Không” Uther nói chua chát “ Tuy nhiên khá chắc rằng nó sẽ là thứ mà chúng ta không muốn tặng.”

Arthur bắt tò mò khi tiếng ồn ào nổi lên. Anh đã nghe đồn về yêu tinh nhưng lại phải tỏ ra thật bình tĩnh và lịch thiệp, không thể trố mắt ngó họ như một tên nhà quê.

Cánh cửa mở ra và đoàn sứ giả yêu tinh bước vào từ lúc nào, bảy hiệp sỹ trong bộ giáp, những chiếc huy hiệu sáng lấp lánh như được ánh sao chiếu vào, người sứ giả khoác trên mình chiếc áo choàng màu đêm đen, ông bỏ mũ trùm xuống ngay khi qua cánh cửa. Tiếng xì xầm lập tức không còn lúc ông ta đi tới. Người đàn ông có vẻ ngoài kỳ lạ nhưng không kỳ quái, đôi tai nhọn, làn da nhợt nhạt với bím tóc dài màu bạc chảy xuống lưng, cặp mắt xanh đến đáng ngạc nhiên.

Ông cúi thật thấp, cốt để che giấu chúng, và nói: “Thật vinh dự được gặp ngài, vua Uther Pendragon của Camelot. Tôi là lãnh chúa Eldren trị vì Nhà Therana, tôi mang tới lời chào từ Cung Điện Mùa Hè.”

Uther không nói gì, Arthur ném ánh mắt thắc mắc về phía cha mình, phản ứng của ông ấy thật quái lạ. Arthur xê dịch chiếc ghế mình ngồi một chút, chạm khẽ vào ngai vàng. Uther bừng tỉnh, hắng giọng: “Chào mừng tới Camelot, lãnh chúa Eldren, vua Taranis thế nào rồi?”

Vị sứ giả đứng thẳng dậy: “Vua Taranis đã băng hà.”

____________________________________

Hóa ra điều mà tộc yêu tinh muốn là một vị vua mới, và họ quyết định, vì một lí do khó hiểu nào đó, sẽ chọn không chỉ trong biên giới đất nước họ mà còn ở vương quốc khác. Khó hiểu hơn nữa, họ tới Camelot làm việc đó.

“Tôi đoán, thưa ngài” Gaius nói, Uther và Arthur triệu tập ông vào để thảo luận “Họ đang tìm kiếm một nơi trung lập để đưa ra lựa chọn. Chúng ta không biết về ứng cử viên, dù vậy chắc chắn phải là người vĩ đại nhất vương quốc họ.”

“Vậy tại sao lại đến Camelot, họ nên biết rằng pháp thuật bị cấm ở đây, không có lý do gì khiến họ cho rằng mình sẽ được chào đón.” 

“Có lẽ chúng chọn chúng ta vì thế” Uther đan hai tay vào nhau “Con đã thấy cái cách tên tiểu quý tộc đỏm dáng kia mê hoặc người trong cung điện của chúng ta rồi đấy.”

Arthur hóa đá, chẳng hiểu cha mình đang lảm nhảm gì, duy chỉ có Gaius gật đầu đồng tình “Sức quyến rũ của yêu tinh rất mạnh mẽ, thưa ngài”, ông tiếp, “Tuy nhiên, có một điều: dù họ thường xuyên lừa dối, nhưng họ không hoàn toàn dối trá cũng không bao giờ phá vỡ lời thề.”

“Điều này không khiến cho lòng tin đối với chúng đủ lớn để cho phép chúng thực hiện nghi lễ ở đây.”

“Trừ việc ta không thể từ chối đề nghị của họ.” Arthur trầm tư “Thậm chí nếu ta từ chối, và họ đi tìm bọn Mercia thì….”

“Chết tiệt thật” Uther lẩm bẩm.

“Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên đưa ra điều kiện, nếu họ đồng ý với chúng, không còn gì phải lo lắng nữa cả.” Gaius nói.

“Và nó sẽ cho ta biết họ xấu xa đến mức nào, lãnh chúa Eldren suy cho cùng đâu giống loại sẵn sàng thỏa hiệp.” Arthur mỉa mai.

“Không đúng, dựa vào sự nịnh nọt cùng lời nói hoa mỹ của ông ta… Tốt thôi, hãy bắt chúng thề rằng sẽ không làm hại Camelot cũng như đừng đụng đến thần dân.” Uther dừng lại đôi chút, nhướng một bên chân mày nhìn Arthur.

“Có lẽ ta nên yêu cầu họ không được xâm phạm lãnh thổ hoặc không cho bất kỳ kẻ thù nào đi qua vùng đất của họ. Nếu tộc yêu tinh giữ vững lời thề, ngay cả khi họ rời khỏi đây—“

“Rất tốt.”

Lãnh chúa Eldren nhất trí với tất cả điều kiện đưa ra, ông ta ngừng lại một chút xem Arthur còn muốn gì không “Đừng sợ, đức vua của tôi, chừng nào Cung Điện Mùa Hè tồn tại, tôi đảm bảo không có kẻ thù nào bước vào lãnh thổ của các ngài.”

Uther chỉ gật đầu, nhưng Arthur lại nghe ra điểm quan trọng trong lời hứa, anh nghiêng người về phía trước: “Ngài vừa nói không để kẻ thù ở bất kì đâu xâm phạm Camelot, chứ không chỉ qua nơi ở của các ngài”

Eldren quay lại nhìn Arthur, nét mặt kì quái, Arthur nhìn trả, cho tới khi Eldren mở miệng “Bất kì ai dám, khi Cung Điện Mùa Hè ở đây, sẽ bị lạc trong một đám sương mù, và không bao giờ tìm được lối thoát, dù một hay mười nghìn tên.”

Arthur liếc qua Uther, người đang gửi ánh mắt mờ ám tới gã sứ giả một lần nữa—anh rướn người chạm vào tay ông, Uther giật mình như thể ông vừa thoát khỏi giấc mộng. Arthur trừng mắt, tiếp tục: “Ta còn có yêu cầu”, anh nói dứt khoát, “Không được quyến rũ ai nữa, tất cả các người, chừng nào mấy người vẫn làm khách tại cung điện này.”

Eldren im lặng một lát “Cứ như vậy đi.”, khuôn mặt ông ta biến đổi, như đang xem một bộ phim ghê tởm thông qua chiếc cửa sổ sáng bóng. Ánh xanh trong mắt ông ta tách ra thành ba vòng khác màu lồng vào nhau, cùng viền vàng bên ngoài trông chẳng tự nhiên lắm, đôi môi mỏng và chiếc mũi thu hẹp dần khiến ông ta giống loài cáo, làn da từ nhợt nhạt chuyển thành lấp lánh, mái tóc bạch kim mềm mại sáng nhờ nhờ như đèn dầu.

“Ta đã bảo ngừng trò đó đi!”

Eldren nháy mắt, dang cánh tay “Ngài đang thấy hình dạng thật của tôi, thưa hoàng tử” Ông ta nói, giọng trầm tới mức khó mà nghe nổi “Bình thường, chúng tôi hay xuất hiện ở dáng vẻ kia, nó như là, một khía cạnh khác ấy.”  
Uther tựa người ra sau, Arthur nhẹ nhõm hẳn.

“Tất cả chúng ta đều muốn thấy sự thật hơn” Uther có chút giận dữ

“Vậy thì cung điện của ngài thật nhiều kẻ thông minh, thưa bệ hạ.” Eldren cúi người.

“Đó có phải tại sao các người chọn Camelot?” 

Eldren dừng lại đôi chút, rồi tiếp “Đức vua của tôi, chúng tôi chỉ có thể trình bày lí do nếu ngài đồng ý với yêu cầu của chúng tôi”

Uther liếc qua Arthur, Arthur nhún vai. Nếu yêu tinh vẫn ở lại Camelot, đồng nghĩa họ sẽ chặn đứng mọi kẻ thù, vua Freidal xứ Sussex không thể cử quân đội quấy nhiễu vùng đất phía nam được nữa , người dân ở đó sẽ thu hoạch được nhiều hơn mà không cần lo lắng.

“Ta chấp nhận. Hoan nghênh Cung Điện Mùa Hè tới Camelot để chọn ứng cử viên. Giờ ngài đã giải thích được chưa.”

Eldren nói với đoàn kị sỹ đằng sau “Nhiệm vụ của ngài kìa, ngài Dianys.”

Người kị sỹ đứng đầu bỏ chiếc mũ giáp xuống: một khuôn mặt lạnh lùng, làn da tối màu, má hóp lại, mái tóc màu đỏ tía xõa thẳng, đôi mắt ông ta tạo bởi hai vòng đỏ và tím.

“Yêu cầu đã được đáp ứng,” Giọng ông ta cao, trong lạ thường, “Hãy để Cung Điện Mùa Hè tới và nêu lên tên của kẻ được chọn.”

http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/merlin/summercourt/summercourt1.jpg

Eldren and Dianys by trolleys

Chiếc chuông lớn bên ngoài ngân vang, không phải hồi chuông cảnh báo, đó là một âm thanh tươi mới vang vọng cả thành phố. Các cửa sổ ở Đại Sảnh bật mở và Arthur quay hẳn lại để nhìn một vật gì đó như lá cờ làm bằng ánh nắng mặt trời bay vút tới. Anh thậm chí không đủ thời gian để tuốt kiếm khỏi vỏ trước khi nó bùng nổ, cả sảnh đường sáng bừng lên như cánh đồng vào ban trưa, chiếc bàn đầy ắp hoa quả phát sáng, những nét chạm trổ tinh xảo trên các cột trụ thay thế bởi đám dây leo đang từ từ bò lên.

“Cái quái gì thế này?” Uther kinh hãi.

“Cung Điện Mùa Hè đã tới Camelot” Eldren nói “Và những vương tử của đức vua được triệu tập tới đây, trước Thái Dương Ngai, để bắt đầu cuộc thi giành vương vị. Cho gọi vương tử Ardhiel của Nhà Rhehan, vương tử Prince của Dạ Khuyết Tinh—“

Khi ông ta bắt đầu đọc tên, nhiều yêu tinh khác lập tức xuất hiện ở Đại Sảnh. Arthur thậm chí không biết họ từ đâu đến, họ dường như đột ngột hiện ra sau cái cột hoặc ở cửa- nơi mà trước đó trống huơ trống hoác.

Một người đàn ông cao lớn sở hữu mái tóc xanh, hẳn là vương tử Ardhiel, bước lên theo lời kêu gọi của Eldren, anh ta cười với Ngài Dianys sau đó đứng vào vị trí, trong các vương tử có 3 người không phải con trai. Morgana nhướng mày nhìn Arthur và anh cố không đảo mắt trước mặt cô. Nếu phụ nữ thắng trong cuộc thi này, anh thề rằng mình không muốn biết chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp theo.

Khi người phụ nữ cuối cùng- cô này đeo mạng che mặt- gia nhập bọn họ, Eldren hơi ngập ngừng “Còn một ứng cử viên nữa”, sáu người quay lại nhìn ông ta chằm chằm, tiếng xì xào ngạc nhiên nổi lên 

Eldren ngước nhìn Uther “Ngài hỏi tại sao lại là Camelot: vì ứng cử viên cuối cùng được Thái Dương Ngai chọn đang ở đây, tôi gọi người con lai của Taranis—“

Đã có tiếng gầm phản đối, nhưng giọng Eldren lấn át tất cả “Hỡi người con lai của Taranis, Emrys.”

Âm thanh đổ vỡ vang lên sau lưng Arthur làm anh nhảy dựng, anh quay lại nhìn đống rượu vang đỏ vung vãi khắp sàn nhà, và  
ánh mắt ấy xuyên thẳng qua Merlin lúc Eldren hoàn tất câu nói “Được biết tới dưới cái tên trần tục, con trai của Hunith, Merlin.”

Lần này không chỉ lũ yêu tinh mà đến Arthur cũng gào lên.  
___________cont___________


End file.
